wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flaming Futures
Thank you for reading! written by rain ... Prologue The storm was harsh, as rain fell down upon the rocky cliffs, shining upon the scales of a white IceWing- a dragon trying to hide. Hvitur ran as fast as he could, I can feel them following me, it's only a matter of time. He looked at his precious cargo. "Don't worry, little SkyWing, you'll be fine, you have to be." He felt drips of sweat falling down onto the bare rock, mingling with the puddles of rain. Suddenly, a huge dragon with black eyes and pale yellow and gold scales, covered in scars, thumped down on the stone, Hvitur drew in a cold, shaky breath. "Oh no you don't, IceWing." She kicked him in the gut, and he toppled over as the soldiers drew chains around him. Hvitur was already planning escape, he whipped his tail around, smashing it headfirst into one of his captors. He saw Burn's eyes dart to the flaming red and orange egg, "Ah- one of those coward peacebringers- That must be your SkyWing egg, too bad this dragonet won't make it to hatching." She hissed, it seemed, just for good fun, Burn slashed him on the eye. Hvitur thought it all in his head. He slammed his tail into Burn's face, throwing off the chains. "That's what you think." He jumped off the precipice, flapping his wings, and darting to the caves below. "After him!" Burn screeched, and he heard a burst of wings flapping, but Hvitur was deep in the caves now, sealing off the entrance. A rust-colored SkyWing appeared out of the shadows, torching the darkness. She looked at the scars across his face. "Ran into some trouble?" She mused. "Ha ha," Hvitur said sarcastically, "You think? You never take anything, seriously Kestrel." He bumped her against the shoulder, just then, a blue-green SeaWing burst in. "K-Kestrel? Is that you?" He asked, stuttering. Kestrel stepped forward, growling. "Webs. Did you get the SeaWing egg?" He nodded, slightly nervous, and revealed a pale blue egg with shaking talons. "You fishbrain!" Kestrel snarled, but Hvitur held her back, "Calm down Kestrel." He whispered lightly, with a hint of something deeper that made the rust colored SkyWing blush. He pulled away. "We have more important things to deal with. Where's Asha and Dune?" "Dune..." Webs whispered heavily. "H-He- He's dead... Asha too." He lowered his head. Kestrel flared her wings. "Both of them?" She snarled, whipping her tail in a frenzy. Webs stepped forwards, "But w-wait, the eggs are fine, they m-met up on the way, and got caught in a b-b-battle. D-Dune was killed, and Asha g-grabbed both the eggs, she made it h-h-here, only to die from in-injuries." Kestrel threw her talons up in the air. "Three dragons to raise five dragonets destined to save the world? We're doomed." Hvitur stood up beside her. "We can do it- we have to." He took the SkyWing egg into the stone cave, where three eggs already sat. Webs put down the azure SeaWing egg next to the MudWing egg, and Hvitur carefully placed down the SkyWing egg. These eggs will save the world, Hvitur realized, These eggs will be legends... Chapter One "WEBS!!" Puddle yelled. "Swallowtail stole my rock!" He thrashed as Swallowtail smiled, peeking her head from the river. "Why don't you come in and get it- dirtface?" She stuck her tongue out and dove back into the calm water. Utopia shuffled her talons as she padded into the room. "You could go in and get it you know. You're stronger then her, plus, MudWings can swim longer then any other dragon, besides SeaWings of course." Puddle's heart fluttered at the sound of Utopia's voice and he turned as he saw the shimmering blackscaled dragonet. In the hiatus of whining, Swallowtail slipped out of the river, and pulled Puddle in, laughing. He shrieked, flapping wildly to get to the surface. At that moment, Kestrel decided to come in, followed by Sahel and Rift. Puddle heard Sahel stifle a snort at his own unsuccessful attempt to get out of the water. He felt grasping talons throw him out of the water. "Birdbrain." Sahel whispered, as Kestrel looked at him disapprovingly. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)